Encore raté
by Kaozemarmotte
Summary: Edward et Alphonse Heiderich ont encore échoués... Edward réalise soudain qu'il ne reverra jamais son frère.Oneshot. Triste. Spoilers pour l'aprèssérie, pas le film.


_J'ai écrit ce one-shot avant de voir le film, sans connaître le caractère de Alphonse Heiderich. Je l'avais d'ailleurs commencé et abandonné il y a plus d'un mois, et entre le temps que je l'achève et que je teste ce que ça fait d'avoir des prélectrices, j'ai pu voir le film (chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible avant plusieurs mois, insérer plein de petits cœurs). Du coup j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ça, parce que l'idée que je m'étais faite de Al H et de sa relation avec Ed était un peu erronée, mais après mûre réflexion, je crois que le tout n'est pas si out of character/story/ce que vous voulez que ça. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas l'histoire du film qui m'intéresse ici. Pas de spoilers donc, faut juste savoir qui est Al H._

_

* * *

_

Alphonse examina longuement les plans d'un air songeur.- Ça ne marchera pas, finit-il par constater, contenant au mieux sa déception. Encore raté !  
Il plaqua les feuilles sur la table d'un geste rageur, puis leva soudainement les yeux vers son ami, surpris par son silence. Debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés, Edward regardait fixement le mur d'un air absent. Lui qui avait parfois fait de véritables crises de nerfs devant leurs échecs successifs y semblait à présent totalement indifférent.  
- Edward ! Tout va bien ?  
Le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe de réaction. Alphonse se leva et plongea son regard dans ces yeux ambrés à la couleur presque surnaturelle. La même couleur, le même regard vide que celui de cette poupée au visage si réaliste qui le terrorisait quand il était petit. Le souvenir le fit tressaillir. Une imitation grossière d'être humain qui n'en aurait que l'apparence…  
Il pris soudainement peur et secoua brutalement Edward par les épaules.  
- Edward ! Tu m'entends ? l'appela-t-il.  
A son grand soulagement, Edward sursauta et sembla reprendre conscience. Il fixa Alphonse quelques instants, puis il repoussa doucement ses bras toujours posés sur ses épaules et s'écarta.  
- Je vais bien, finit-il par répondre avec un faible sourire. Je vais… me coucher.  
- Edward ?  
Il quitta lentement la pièce. Alphonse le regarda s'éloigner, désemparé. Edward se cogna à plusieurs reprises contre la table et les chaises, avant de disparaître par la porte.  
- Edward ? répéta Alphonse dans la pièce vide.

Edward se dirigea mécaniquement vers la petite chambre qu'il occupait depuis qu'il s'était installé chez Alphonse Heiderich. A peine conscient de ses gestes, il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
- Pardon Al, c'est vraiment pas demain la veille que je vais rentrer, murmura-t-il en fixant le plafond.  
Immanquablement, quelques insectes s'y promenaient. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et la lumière allumée, et à cette heure tardive de la nuit, la faible lueur de l'ampoule les attirait telle un phare. Les petites tâches noires semblaient danser sur le plafond immaculé, libres et insouciantes. Edward observa leur ronde quelques temps puis étendit son bras droit, comme pour les atteindre.  
Dans une autre vie, une autre époque, il se vexait souvent parce qu'on le traitait de moucheron. Il serra le poing, observant ses doigts mécaniques répondre lentement à l'impulsion de ses pensées.  
A présent, il aurait tout donné pour être véritablement un moucheron, un être éphémère qui se contentait de faire ce pour quoi la nature l'avait programmé sans se poser de questions, sans ressentir d'émotion, sans avoir à souffrir de la perte d'un proche… d'un frère.  
Il laissa retomber son bras sur ses yeux. Le dernier échec lui avait voir la vérité en face. Il n'y avait aucun espoir, tout n'avait été qu'illusions. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réussi.

Aujourd'hui, Alphonse était mort.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, et plus rien n'en aurait jamais.

---

- Nii-san !  
Edward ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un petit garçon enjoué d'une dizaine d'années.  
- A.. Al ? articula-t-il, abasourdi.  
Alphonse lui sourit. Edward avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, mais son petit frère était bien là, devant lui, en chair et en os, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Peu importe pourquoi ou comment, il s'était endormi en le pensant mort, et il se réveillait en le retrouvant vivant ! Il sentit son cœur se serrer de joie et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Toute la tristesse de la perte et la joie des retrouvailles se mêlèrent et explosèrent en lui soudainement.  
- Al ! hurla-t-il en se jetant à son cou.  
Il le serra dans ses bras comme il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire depuis si longtemps, et malgré la sensation étrange qu'il éprouva, il ne s'écarta pas immédiatement. Mais pourquoi…  
Pourquoi la peau d'Alphonse était-elle aussi dure et froide que du métal ?  
- Alphonse ?  
Alphonse lui sourit. Ses bras nus se recouvrir alors progressivement d'une fine pellicule de fer, et le petit garçon se transforma lentement en une grande armure moyenâgeuse à l'apparence très menaçante. Edward recula et se laissa retomber sur son lit, effrayé.  
L'armure ouvrit les bras comme pour l'encourager à reprendre son étreinte, mais son bras droit tomba en morceaux. Elle l'observa un instant, surprise, puis repris son geste. Son autre bras tomba, puis son plastron se désagrégea à son tour, révélant le vide qui l'habitait.  
- Alphonse ? répéta Edward d'un air apeuré.  
- Qui ? répondit l'armure d'une voix étrangement métallique  
Elle finit par s'effondrer entièrement, ne laissant qu'un amas de morceaux de métal épars.  
_Qui ?_

---_  
_

Edward se redressa brusquement pour se rallonger tout aussitôt, grimaçant sous le poids inhabituel de son crâne. Il tenta tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts mais ses paupières étaient tout aussi lourdes. Il put quand même remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus d'insectes.Une pensée absurde. Quels insectes ? Où était-il au juste ?  
Une grosse compresse bien fraîche vint soudainement atterrir sur son front. Il l'accueillit avec reconnaissance, se rendant compte qu'il transpirait abondamment.  
- Tu es dans ta chambre, et tu as eu une grosse poussée de fièvre, lui répondit la main qui avait posé la compresse.  
Deux grands yeux bleus étaient posés sur lui, accompagnés d'un sourire doux.  
- Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas hier…  
Ses idées et ses pensées se firent progressivement plus claires. Il leva lentement la main gauche vers son front pour constater qu'il était bouillant.  
- Ta température a un peu baissé mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Ça va ?  
Edward acquiesça faiblement.  
- Merci Al, murmura-t-il dans un mince filet de voix.  
Alphonse tiqua en l'entendant l'appeler par son diminutif, puis lui sourit.  
- C'est normal.  
Ils restèrent tous deux quelques instants silencieux. Edward luttait contre le sommeil qui semblait vouloir le soumettre. Il ne voulait pas refaire de cauchemars. Il venait de faire un rêve horrible et même s'il l'avait déjà oublié, les sensations étaient restées. Il en tremblait encore. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Il ne devait pas dormir…  
Alphonse jouait avec ses mains d'un air préoccupé.  
- Edward… excuse-moi, je t'ai entendu parler pendant ton sommeil, finit-il par avancer sans le regarder. Tu parlais de ton frère….  
Edward tenta tant bien que mal de focaliser son attention sur lui sans comprendre. Des images lui revinrent lentement en mémoire. Le jour où il avait enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer la vérité sur son passé à Alphonse, celui-ci ne l'avait pas cru. Il s'était même énervé, furieux qu'Edward ose se moquer de lui, puis réalisant qu'il était vraiment sérieux, avait insisté pour le faire examiner. Ils s'étaient disputés…  
Aujourd'hui, c'était une toute autre expression que son ami arborait. Un mélange de tristesse et de perplexité… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
- Tu ne me crois toujours pas, murmura finalement Edward en reportant son regard vers le plafond.  
Il le croyait fou…  
Et si Alphonse avait raison ? Si toute cette histoire, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une sorte de cauchemar continu ? L'armure était vide, et elle l'avait toujours été….  
- Ce n'est pas ça ! protesta vivement Alphonse. Je... je suis un scientifique, j'ai besoin de preuves et de démonstrations avant de croire à quelque chose. Et tout ce que tu m'as dit me parait tellement invraisemblable, continua-t-il d'un air gêné, et…  
Il s'arrêta, remarquant qu'Edward avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être à nouveau endormi. Alphonse sourit pour lui-même, attendri. Le moment était sûrement mal choisi pour avoir une grande discussion.  
- Pourtant je ne crois pas que tu me mentes, murmura-t-il  
- Al, l'appela alors Edward.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Edward allongea soudainement le bras et lui caressa la joue.  
- Al, je sais que tu étais dans l'armure. Je te rendrai ton corps, je te le promets.  
Les yeux d'Alphonse s'agrandirent de surprise, et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'Edward était de nouveau en train de divaguer et le confondait avec son prétendu petit frère. Mais rêver pouvait avoir du bon parfois, alors peut-être que pour une fois, lui aussi…  
- Oui Nii-san, et moi je te rendrai ton bras et ta jambe, souffla-t-il doucement. N'abandonne pas.  
Edward sourit et ferma les yeux, avant de se rendormir paisiblement. Son petit frère était vivant.

* * *

…; 

_Making of : Comme pour Presque Humaine, cette fic est un défi que je me suis lancée à moi-même grâce à la FMA pairing machine... sauf que cette fois je n'ai absolument pas tenu compte des mots qu'elle m'avait sorti (ni des personnages, encore moins de la notion de pairing Oo ;), alors on peut dire que j'ai échoué :) L'inspiration vient vraiment de n'importe où… (si vous voulez me défiez je vous en prie...)  
Je voulais absolument écrire une fic avec Alphonse Heiderich avant de voir le film, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il tomberait du ciel si tôt (le film, pas Al H), et j'étais si pressée que je n'ai pas pensé à finir d'écrire ça avant de le voir -- ; (hé, plus de 10 mois d'attente ! XD)_

_Merci beaucoup à Calicia-Lou, Butterfly Etherée et Jialio, vous m'avez vraiment bien aidé :D (j'espère au moins que cette fic est mieux maintenant...)_


End file.
